Eres hermosa para mí
by Yumii Girl
Summary: Que pasa si Inuyasha sale con Kikyo, donde quedaría Kagome, y por que esta involucrada la frase "No dejes que nadie te diga que no eres hermosa" o  "Eres hermosa para mi", ahí discusiones, pero un amor tan fuerte que no se puede romper.


Este fic fue inspirado en la canción "**Beautiful** " de Eminem, por el reto de MicAgatha el el foro ¡Siéntate!, eso fue lo que salio cuando el tiempo se te hace nada, y tienes miles de pruebas y ensayos que hacer, hice lo que pude chicas, pero en algún momento debí haber pensado que inscribirme en actuación ocuparía mas del tiempo planeado, bueno eso... gracias por leer... =D

Mi fic tiene mas de 900 palabras, solo que se me olvido contarlas... no mentira en realidad son como 961 mas o menos, perdón por lo corto pero bueno, ya que igual cuenta ¿no?

Todo esto pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, perdón por no ponerlo... ._.

* * *

><p>Eres hermosa para mí<p>

Al igual que muchos días cierto hanyou salio a ver a su amor "no-muerto", mientras que una joven siempre lloraba por su ausencia, esperándolo, y viéndolo mentir cada día.

Este hecho se había vuelto muy repetitivo, tanto que Kagome estaba la mayor parte del tiempo deprimida, triste, sin su ánimo característico de siempre, y aunque sus amigos intentaban animarla no lo conseguían, mientras que ella sentía que ese sufrimiento nunca acabaría…

Después de otra de las "salidas" de Inuyasha, Kagome decidió salir a caminar un poco y tal vez dejar de pensar en su amor no correspondido, pero mientras hacia esto se encontró con lo que menos quería ver en ese momento…

-Kikyo…- sorprendida por encontrarla lo único que pudo decir en ese momento fue su nombre.

-¡¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto con autoridad y firmeza, mientras le lanzaba una fría mirada a Kagome.

-Solo caminaba un poco y…- pero antes de continuar, Kikyo la interrumpió para empezar a hablar ella, algo que sorprendió mucho a la chica.

-No me salgas con tus excusas, se que buscabas a Inuyasha, pero sabes algo él me eligió a mi así que déjalo en paz, y no intentes nada- estas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Kagome, quien no pudo responder por que sabia que tenia razón, además las lagrimas ya se asomaban por sus ojos, pero no le daría el gusto a ella.

-¿Y sabes por que me eligió a mí?, es por que aun que seas mi reencarnación no posees mi belleza, tu para el no eres mas que la copia de mi, simplemente eso, y te digo algo personal, tu no eres bonita…- esas palabras a la joven le llegaron profundamente tanto que salio corriendo, no importándole lo que ella pensara, corrió y corrió hasta donde sus piernas la llevaran, y así fue como llego a un río cercano donde se puso a mirar su reflejo en el agua, sin darse cuenta que cierta persona escucho su conversación.

-Tal vez ella tenga razón…- empezaba a decir en su cabeza, mientras sus lagrimas caían al agua- Inuyasha no me quiere a mi, si no a ella…- y cuando iba a continuar con sus pensamiento, Inuyasha aparece detrás de ella con su típica cara de siempre.

-Kagome, yo…- Inuyasha iba a continuar cuando noto como se encontraba Kagome, con sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, y una enorme expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

-Por favor Inuyasha, vete- pronuncio débilmente la chica, pero éste en vez de alejarse se acerco mas a ella, estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, como si con solo una mirada expresaran todo, y con un silencio que pronto acabaría.

-¿Kagome, me puedes decir que te ocurrió?- pregunto este confundido, o por lo menos pareciéndolo- no es nada, solo que recordé a mi familia, y me dieron ganas de verlos, solo es eso…- mintió intentando que el hanyou le creyera.

-Keh, ¿y crees que me voy a creer esa mentira?- pregunto haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera por la acusación- yo se que hablaste con Kikyo hace un rato, así que no trates de engañarme- continuo el chico.

-No es lo que tu crees…- se excuso ella, pero era muy tarde, el ya sabia todo lo que había sucedido entre la joven y Kikyo.

-Kagome, escuche todo lo que hablaron así que no trates de engañarme…- comenzó hablando, mientras la tristeza de la chica se hacia mas grande, por lo que no levanto la mirada del suelo- y encuentro que lo que te dijo Kikyo es solo una mentira- con eso la joven miro al chico a los ojos un poco confundida.

-Inuyasha…- no sabia que decir, ya que aun no entendía mucho, ¿él la estaba defendiendo?, era una de las preguntas que se hacia sin obtener mucha respuesta de su cabeza.

-Déjame continuar- pidió el a lo que la chica no se negó- como te decía, yo estoy en contra de lo que te dijo Kikyo, yo a ti si te quiero y no por se la "copia" de ella, yo lo siento…- se disculpo el, pero esto confundió mas a Kagome.

-¿Por que te disculpas, si tu no hiciste nada?- pregunto ella- Kagome, yo debí decirte que me juntaba con ella, pero no es por lo que tu crees, yo me estaba despidiendo, esa es la razón por la que yo salía a verla y no podía decirte…- dijo el chico, pero se notaba en el rostro de joven que no creía mucho su historia.

-Inuyasha, por favor no me mientas mas…- para ella era imposible creerle, ya que tantas mentiras la hacían dudar- además Kikyo me dijo que la elegiste a ella, así que…- el hanyou la interrumpió ya que quería explicarle lo que realmente paso.

-Ella te dijo eso, por que sabe que yo te quiero a ti Kagome…- la joven no lo podía creer, el chico que la había hecho sufrir, del cual estaba profundamente enamorada, le estaba confesando que la quería, si esto era un sueño no quería que nadie la despertara.

-Además, tu si eres hermosa, y no tienes que dejar que nadie te diga lo contrario…- dijo el, pero la chica parecía extrañada por lo que dijo el hanyou- recuerdas que escuche toda la conversación, ¿no?- acoto el, para que Kagome reaccionara y asintiera.

Y así ambos partieron rumbo a la aldea, a Kagome se le notaba un rostro diferente mas alegre e Inuyasha, bueno el tenia una expresión mas serena, ambos iban abrazados, y ella pensaba que siempre que allá una caída se podría levantar por que tenia a Inuyasha a su lado, y pareciera que ese problema nunca hubiera empezado, pero el le dijo algo que siempre recordaría... "Eres hermosa para mí"


End file.
